


A Toast

by Ziane



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: What would Shepard do in the middle of the night, a little drunk and wandering around the Normandy? To look for Lieutenant James Vega, of course.





	A Toast

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing a smut shega one-shot!
> 
> By the way, English is not my mother tongue so I appreciate any corrections or suggestions you want to make *__*

The only thing you could listen to at the Normandy’s corridors this late at night was the steady and comforting hum of its engine. But something else was bothering the peaceful atmosphere, some muted laughs coming out of the med bay. Shepard and Dr. Chakwas were having their usual heart to heart around this time of year, sharing, of course, a bottle of Serrice Ice brandy.

“Commander!” Dr. Chakwas said. “I’ve just realized I’ve never called you by your first name,” she stood there thoughtful for a second, “and I never will, you are Commander Shepard, Hero of the Citadel, Conqueror of the Collectors, Savior of the Galaxy, Mother of Grunt!” -she paused to breathe- “Using your first name just disrespects everyone you’re fighting for alive or gone.”

“That makes no sense, Karin.” Shepard laughed.

“Let’s have a toast,” Dra Chakwas demanded.

“To you Karin! A woman I’m proud to call my friend.” Shepard raised her glass and nodded at her.

“And to you, my friend.” Chakwas mimicked her, then she collapsed on her chair, clearly drunk. “Commander, I’ve learnt my lesson this time. Even a krogan couldn’t match you drink to drink.”

Shepard laughed amused at the poor wasted woman in front of her. “We should call it a night then. Good night, Karin. Thank you for this.” She squeezed the woman’s shoulder and headed to the door, not without smartly smuggling the bottle from her desk.

Shepard left the med bay feeling a little dizzy and funny, she didn’t want her night to end that bluntly. The image of James Vega shirtless doing pull ups came into her mind and made her smile. Shepard couldn’t deny she was dreadfully attracted to James since the first time she saw him. Something about the way he looks at her just drove her crazy. He was big, muscled and rough and at the same time she just wanted to snuggle around his strong arms. She sighed in frustration. _He flirts but he won’t make a move on me, I’m fucking Commander Shepard_. She managed to enter the elevator and stood there for a considerable amount of time for EDI to step in.

“Shepard, should I press the button to your cabin for you?” She kindly suggested.

“I am perfectly able to press buttons, EDI,” Shepard told her, annoyed. “I do it all the time during missions and nobody ever complains.”

“Your blood alcohol level is higher than…” EDI started saying.

“EDI, I’m fine.”

“Very well, Shepard.”

Shepard sighed. She breathed in deeply and pressed the shuttle bay button on the elevator. Maybe she really was too intoxicated. She had the bottle strongly grabbed in her hand.

The elevator door opened and, before she could step outside with the renewed courage that squeezing the bottle gave her, she tripped on James that was right in front of her. He startled at her unexpected presence. _He always does that if he’s not expecting me_ , she thought. _Like he needs to know where I am to put on a face._

He was carrying his shower stuff. “Do you need something, Commander?” He nervously said, glancing at the bottle in her hand.

“Were you going to take a shower, Vega?” She asked him.

He hesitated. “Yeah, I’ve been working out for a bit…” James scratched his neck. _He always does that too, it’s kind of cute now I think about it,_ Shepard thought.

“I can see that, Lieutenant,” she said, while touching his chest with one finger and biting her lip, looking at him. He blushed like a teenager. _Oh, Vega_ , she thought.

“Commander? I…” He was clearly confused.

“Wanna have a drink with me, James? Just a little one.” A mischievous smile appeared all over her face.

He now had a half-smile brightening up his look. “Sure, glad to, Lola.”

There it was, the Lola she was waiting for. It was perfection coming out his lips, she always felt a shiver down her spine whenever he called her Lola, the way he said it, “Loula” as if he wanted to rip her clothes off.

They walked towards his work bench in silence. He was in front of her and she couldn’t help checking him out. _Nice ass_ , she thought. _And nice broad and muscled back…_ _I wonder how my nails would feel sinking down your skin._

He turned around to catch her biting her lip again. “You like what you see, Lola?” He teased her as he dragged two small glasses out from a cabinet and put them on his bench, leaning his back over it, and looking at her with a curious look.

“You’re easy to watch, James.” He laughed nervously at her statement and she smirked while pouring the remains of the bottle, only two glasses left. _Damn it, Karin_.

“You’ve been drinking, Lola?” She wished he stopped calling her Lola because she was about to jump all over him.

“Maybe. I know I am having a drink with you. Should we toast?” She asked him.

“To you, Commander, because you wear your uniform like it’s nobody’s business.” And he emptied his drink in one gulp, looking at her.

She swallowed hard and emptied her drink. She was drunk, but she wasn’t drunk enough to miss the fact that she was making a move on James Vega and that he was shamelessly flirting with her. She closed the distance between them to leave the glass over his bench, touching his arm in the process. He flinched but he didn’t step back.

“Are you flirting with me Lola?” His voice was like a rumble.

“Do I have to remind you that you started the flirting, Mr. Vega?” She lowered her voice while glancing at him. “Do you mean it?”

He dropped his smile and put a hand on Shepard’s hip bringing her to him and whispering with a low growl. “Do you want me to mean it?” Desired all painted in his hazel eyes as their back and forth was coming to an end.

She placed her hands around his neck and pressed her body against his, feeling his arousal down his groin already hard and trapped on his fatigues.

“I want you, James.” She didn’t even had time to close her mouth when he pressed his lips against hers tightly, like he’d been holding out for too long. She kissed him back, opening her mouth to his and slipping out her tongue to rub it against his. He tasted of brandy, strong sweet and dried brandy. He grunted against her mouth and tightened the grip of his hands around her hips. She freed herself from his embrace, just a little, still kissing him softly over the lips, and led her hands down to his fatigues, unfastening the belt, Shepard trembling in anticipation. He was panting, she could feel it with her lips still caressing his mouth softly while the tip of her tongue teased his lips with small strokes, tasting him. She scrubbed her tongue over his lower lip scar while sneaking her right hand into his fatigues to caress and grab his throbbing member around her hand. He let out a groan against her mouth and closed his eyes, tilting is head back. It was thick and hard, warm and already slick at the tip. With little space to maneuver, she started stroking him, squeezing his member into her soft hand.

“Do you want me?” She whispered into his ear.

He grabbed her chin to look in her eyes, tilting his head back to her. “I’ve wanted you since the first day I saw you, Lola.” His member twitched at his own words.

She smiled and kissed him, a quick small kiss that trapped his mouth into hers. She stopped stroking him and he almost groaned in disappointment. Shepard pulled down his fatigues with both hands, just enough to release his length, and kneeled in front of him. She glanced up to his face to see him blushing. You’re so cute when you’re blushing, Vega, she said. Shepard kissed his member on one side, touching it shamelessly with her wet soft tongue and landing small kisses on his swollen tip to, finally, rub her tongue and swirl it over his hard cusp, feeling the slick juice of his arousal and listening to the grunts of pleasure she was sending through him. She took him into her mouth and started pulling him in and out, softly, while her hands rested over his thighs. She could see how his hands held onto his working bench. He was watching her every move, lust filling his eyes. In a single slow long shift she took him deep into her, until the very grip of him, his thick member pulsing warm inside her mouth. Shepard could feel her own slick folds wet and throbbing, asking desperately for attention and she complied, sneaking a hand inside her own fatigues to find herself wet and ready. She moaned with his member lightly moving inside her mouth and it made him flinch. She felt his hand into her hair, just gently tangling his fingers around it. She started moving her head again, taking him in and out of her mouth, pressing her lips into his shaft and teasing him with her tongue. She felt him panting and increased the pace, she wanted to pleasure him to the top and watch him enjoy her attentions.

“Por Dios, Lola, para, para, stop”. He urgently said. “Or I’ll come.”

She slowly stopped her movement and pulled him out of her mouth glancing at him with a wicked smile all over her swollen pink lips. “Don’t you want me to keep going, James?” She said, watching him from below and teasing him with her tongue against his member.

“I…” he hesitated, “I need to have you.” He grabbed her by the shoulders and helped her stand up. James held her close and kissed her with hunger and lust, she moaned and started pulling his shirt off, breaking the kiss for a brief moment. His hands removed quickly her fatigues and underwear with a smart movement and she stepped outside them, with her sneakers still on. He lifted her with little effort, cupping her ass with his hands and he turned around to sit on his camper with her on top of him.

“Oh James,” she moaned at the feel of his member near her entrance between her legs.

“I want you, Lola, I want you now,” he said, whispering at her ear with a husky begging voice that melted her.

She pushed her hips into his hard, pulsing member and slowly guided him inside her, with a moan of pleasure escaping both of their mouths at the same time. He increased the pressure of his hands on her backside and pulled her towards him. She opened her legs more to let him in even further and started rocking against him, rhythmically, enjoying every inch of him, touching his face with both her hands and kissing him deeply, losing herself into him. All the times she imagined him inside of her, filling the desire and the arousal of her being, this felt incredibly right. He groaned against her mouth and buried his head in her neck, landing kisses and panting as her hips moved on top of him. She rocked against him faster, taking him almost all the way out to just thrust into him again, faster, harder, until she was barely moving, just rubbing herself against him with his thick length inside her and his strong hands and arms around her, just like she wanted to. Her orgasm run over her and blew her mind away, sending waves of pleasure as a cry of pure release, that resonated in the shuttle bay, left her lungs. Lost in her own pleasure she could feel him trying to move under her, with small irregular thursts, spilling himself inside her while biting her neck and grunting. They both stayed there, trembling, enjoying the last waves of pleasure their bodies had for them. And they chuckled. He looked at her and kissed her.

“This is the best night of my life, Lola,” he confessed, still breathless.

“It’s not over yet, James,” Shepard assured him. He grunted, still inside of her, and she could feel his member getting hard again.

“I have another proposition for you tonight. Come sleep with me in my cabin.” She told him, caressing the back of his neck with both hands. He was sweaty.

“Do you want to sleep with me?” He asked surprised.

“I want to fuck you again, I want to sleep with you by my side, then I want to wake up with you in the morning and fuck you again. That’s what I want, James.” She said, looking at him.

“I’m in Lola, to hell and back,” he said while moving her hips with his hands against him. “But I’m not ready to be outside you just right now,” he said, while landing kisses all over her face, her jaw and her lips, his member hard again buried into the very core of her.

She chuckled, breathless, and moved her hips against him slowly, enjoying again the pleasure of his length inside of her growing harder at every movement. “And I have a perfectly enormous shower upstairs, too,” she barely managed to say.

“I was already in, Lola,” James said, while is hands quickly removed her shirt and bra to kiss her breasts, now dancing in front of him.

“Yes, you are, James. Yes, you are…” she said with a moan, as his lips sucked over the brown tip of her breast.


End file.
